a. Field of the Invention
The present invention pertains generally to protective cases and specifically to protective cases for electronic devices that have an interactive flat-panel control.
b. Description of the Background
Personal Digital Assistants, or PDAs as well as other portable electronic devices such as Apple iPods, and other similar devices, that store and play MP3 data, are being very widely used, and are being deployed in industrial as well as office environments.
The industrial environments, as well as normal use, can impose harsh conditions that typical handheld electronic devices are not designed to accommodate. For example, damage can be done to such devices through rough handling and dropping. Further, liquids, chemicals, grease, water, dirt, and grime may damage or destroy a functioning handheld electronic device or otherwise inhibit the use of the device.
Handheld electronic devices may be connected to earphones or to other accessories. The handheld electronic device may be directly connected using a wire connection, wherein a cable with a connector physically connects to the device. Cables or connectors that permit liquid to pass from the outside of the protective enclosure to the inside of the protective enclosure may make the enclosure unsuitable for applications where a watertight connection is required or desired.